Rewrite the Stars
by bluerose.child
Summary: A Randler songfic inspired by a Roey edit I saw. It was supposed to be Roey but blossomed into Randler


You make eye contact across the room. It's magnetic.

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied**

Getting lost in each other's gaze is easy until you realize that there are a 1,000 reasons it can't happen.

**You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me**

Last time you saw each other you said it would be the last. But you chose to forget that every time you close your eyes, you see her.

**But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**

"It's the rules, the way it was meant to be. You're supposed to be his." you said just hours ago. Then why does your mind, body, and soul feel empty without her in your hands

**What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find**

He's your best friend, college room-mate… and her lobster. You spent too long watching from afar. Unable to say anything out of loyalty.

**It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be**

Why is it that everyone gets to be selfish but you? Why does your relationship have to account for others?

**So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight**

You know it will only be harder to let go but "C'mon, one last time. One last kiss. One last night-for us" Hoping, on the inside that the last day will never come

_FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS_

You catch him looking at you, longingly gazing. Is this how you look when you're gazing at him?

**You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through**

It's easy to fall into that gaze but you blink and see the reason you can't fall (as if you haven't already).

**I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls**

It never was meaningless not matter how much you told each other. It was more than just casual it was comfortable, easy. If it was so easy, why is it so hard to let go?

**But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

It's jarring. The difference that occurs behind closed doors and in front of them. The electricity is there, just stifled and waiting to combust.

**No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart**

Everytime you think that it's time, something or someone goes out of their way to prove otherwise. It breaks your heart hearing the hurtful jokes about both of your dry love lives when all you want to do is scream and claim otherwise.

**And I'm not the one you were meant to find**

It's ironic how in the effort to not hurt the people you love, you hurt the one you love the most.

**It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be**

You just want to cry "We are not property to stake a claim on" but nobody will listen. "It's just the way it is meant to be" "It's inevitable" "Lobsters"

**How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight**

Is everyone blind or are you two the only ones that can see? How hasn't anyone noticed? For people claiming to be friends, they are slow in connecting the dots but that has worked out for you. (or has it?)

**All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you**

It's so easy to be with each other. Only he understands all of you. Only you understand all of him. No matter what you say and how distant you get, no one else can compare, no one else can make you fall like he did.

**It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?**

**Say that it's possible**

It used to be about if it is worth it but you both soon realized it was. Then what's stopping you? Why can't people accept that your place is in his hands and that his place is in your heart.

**How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours**

**You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied**

You feel a hand on your waist. You don't need to look back to know who it is. Everyone else is immersed in themselves. "Close your eyes. Let's pretend everything is okay Rach". Tears slide down on their own accord. You can't hear or feel anything but his body pressed against yours and his breath on your shoulder. "I love you Chandler" "I love you Rachel"

AN: This is supposed to be a Randler fic but it -with minor changes- can also be taken as a Roey fic (any guy with Rachel except Ross)


End file.
